


Hamilchat: AAAAAA

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, KIK, M/M, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Freckledqueer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HamSandwich: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BurrItsCold: fuck it they can have it

WineMom: WE ARE ALL ACTUALLY SCREAMING HHHHNNNNNNNN

PegMe: what???!! What happened????

SweetiePie: yeah ????????????

SewMe: YOU GUYS DIDNT COME TO THE GAME

SweetiePie: no we had to study

SweetiePie: what in goodness's name happened??????

BurrItsCold: James and Thomas get cutest couple

PegMe: why???? What. Happened.

WineMom: JAMES PROPOSED

WineMom: AND IT WAS THE SWEETEST THING EVER

PegMe: really????? Holy shit

SweetiePie: oh my goodness. Spill the tea guys how did he do it

PegMe: did they say yes?

BurrItsCold: okay they are literally only screaming right now

BurrItsCold: I'll sum it up

BurrItsCold: so Thomas was doing his dance thing at half time right?

BurrItsCold: and he's in the very front and all the girls behind him make two lines and Thomas turns around and like "???? This is. not what we practiced ?????"

BurrItsCold: and I have no clue when James went on the field but basically all the girls took a step back to like reveal James and Thomas is like tf?????

BurrItsCold: and James is like summing up how they got together and how much he loves Thomas and tbh it was super sweet

BurrItsCold: all this time he's walking his way up the field to Thomas and when he reaches them he gets on a knee and you can /see/ Thomas physically stumble back

BurrItsCold: and Thomas says yes and all the dance girls behind them like start cheering and jumping around

BurrItsCold: then they left the field and they games started back up

PegMe: no fucking way

Angle: THATS ME BOI

SweetiePie: I can not believe I missed that

Freckledqueer: I think I lost my voice my god

SewMe: lord Jesus now if I ever propose I need to step up my game

HamSandwich: y'all owe me 100

SewMe: 200 boys

SweetiePie: I didn't bet so I'm safe

Freckledqueer: you evil little man 


End file.
